Alvor's Cove
Alvor’s Cove Fourth Planet in the Brnass System Association: None (Free Space) Government: Private Alvor’s Cove is the 4th planet in the Brnass System located in the Upward Sector and located in Free Space and close to the Togar Empire. Alvor’s cove was once associated to the Togar Empire but due to its distance and low value in terms of resources, it was abandoned by the Togar and later sold for 2 million Polo Chips (one Weights) to a group of privateers who intended to make the planet into a second Sin 4. However, it never became the same success or focus point as Sin 4. It slowly but steadily developed its position as Slave market, mostly due to the steady appetite by the Togar Empire for sentient Slaves. It is named after Alvor Magnevh, a privateer who saw the need for a pirate base in that area. Alvor has no open oceans or much surface water and the name Cove was added as a cynical, humorous addition. The planet is desert like in character, but has a breathable atmosphere (NiOx) and sub surface water sources. The planet has an extensive native Flora and Fauna but no sentient species. A large group of dwarf like beings has made some areas of the planets desert their home, their origin is unknown but they are not native to the planet. There is little known about the Sand people of Alvor . The only large settlement bears the same name as the planet and has been built into the outskirts of a large Canyon system, mostly for protection from the prevailing hot winds and frequent sand and dust storms. Several Slave trading companies and merchants have set up permanent shop on Alvor’s Cove and the monthly slave market event is one of the largest of this kind. (As Slave trading is outlawed in three of the Big Four Territories: Nul, Shiss, Union) A local group of Desert Scavengers comb the vast uninhabited deserts of Alvor’s for valuables such as Gnavfa Flowers, Hutmi-Lizard Eggs, Dnogarr Lizards, Opals, Salt, Sulphur, Mineral Oil, Bnuga Grass and Bnuga Grass roots. There are about 200-300 scavengers and this practice has started to create a small but growing market and cottage industry. Notable is the Local Lord, the last remaining privateer of the original group. He is Karthan and rules the planet more or less like a family business, with his extended family acting as security and local law enforcement officers. Local laws are complex and can change daily, but basically everything goes if you pay for it. The Local lord bases his authority on four Kermac Planetary defence forts with sizeable Kermac FTL FE Batteries. There is a Water tax of 5 Polo Chips (one Weight) on everybody visiting Alvor’s Cove. Water traders bringing Water are exempt. Local flora consists of deep rooted grasses, cactus like plants in a wide variety and a hardy palm like tree with very slow growth and steel hard wood. (The wood is very valuable and in high demand on the exotic woods market.) There are fungi and mosses in the water caves of Alvor’s cove Local Fauna consists entirely of lizard like species; from a very small 5 mm species to a 17 ton giant, as well as flying and burrowing varieties. Most dangerous are the Dnogarr Lizards able to spit a burning organic jelly and easily irritated and the eight millimeter long Folicts, tiny lizards existing in swarms burrowing themselves into exposed flesh. Local lore and legends: One legend claims that the Purple Worm lives in a desert mountain fortress surrounded by vicious Sand People. Another legends claims that Alvor’s Cove was the site of a Celtest Space ship Repair depot. Local Imports: Slaves, food, water, alcoholic beverages Local Exports: Slaves, salt, local scavenged items, mineral oil, lizards Classified (Blue-Blue-Red, need to know) Alvor's Cove was bought by a navy captain Erica Olafson under the disguise of Black Velvet. there is indeed an Celtest depot in Alvor's Cove. Taskforce CLOAK have placed outpost over it disguised as an spice trader and his family. Category:Planets